Rocky Horror Picture Show 2: The Other Rocky
by Grinder-Lector
Summary: REWRITE! Rocky Majors' life is thrown upside-down when she meets the ghost of a transsexual in her bedroom. As the next few days pass, she is thrown into the world of Frank N Furter, the man her parents' tried to forget. (I suck at summeries XD) Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN. So I'm gonna start out this authors note by saying that this is a REWRITE of another fanfiction which was posted years ago but was taken down and I thought it was a great fanfiction and I'd love for you all to read it also! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rocky Horror. It belongs to Richard O'Brien of course. And the idea of the fanfic isn't mine either. I can't remember the authors name but kudos to her!**

**Chapter One **

I was 13 when I had my first super natural experience. Oh, wait! I should introduce myself first.

Hi! My name is Rocky. I knew, it's a weird name. I always asked my parents why I had such an awkward name. Dad always said that when Mom was pregnant with me, they were told I was gonna be a boy. He said they basically prepared for my arrival by decorating my playroom to look like a little boys. They had all these names picked out for me like Jeff and Tyler and Ben. But they agreed on Rocky because it was so unique. But they were surprised that I was a girl. But Rocky still somehow fit me. But…

Every time I asked my Mom, she just turned away and muttered, "You just look like him…"

I would just blink in confusion as she avoided my questions. I tried to ask my Dad what she meant but he would always be distracted by something irrelevant.

I'm17 and I live in a small town in Ohio called Denton. I doubt you've heard of it. There's nothing really special here. I live in a house just on the outskirts of town. To be honest it feels like my house is in the middle of nowhere. No one lives near us. It also rains every day. Well not every day. But when it's a sunny day (which is quite rare) it's a bad day. Something always goes wrong.

So you're probably wondering who the heck I am and why I'm telling you about where I live and such. But bear with me. For I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey.

….

So like I said earlier, I was 13 when I had my first super natural experience . It was my birthday and I was having a party in my house. And because I just became a teenager I got more grown up presents like makeup and clothes. My friends decided to show me how to wear makeup by demonstrating on each other. At the time I thought they were amazing at it but to be honest, now that I think back I see they were terrible at it.

Once everyone was gone, I decided to experiment in my room with my new presents. Like my friends, I was pretty damn terrible at makeup. But I couldn't help but pull stupid duck faces in my mirror. I laughed and giggled at how "cute" I looked. But I stopped when I heard someone else laughing.

"I'm afraid you are wearing took much blusher, child." An unfamiliar voice sounded.

I quickly turned around to see no one else in my room.

"Behind you," the voice said again.

I turned again to face my mirror. On my bed was a man. And not just any man. He was wearing full drag and was giving me a weird smile with his painted lips. I turned again to see he wasn't there. All I could think to do was scream at the top of my lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fast forward to 4 years later to when I was 17. I had the same kind of experience I had that night all those years ago. One morning I was getting ready for school. It was a Thursday and it was raining as always. At least that meant I was going to have a good day.

As I finished putting my hair into a messy pony tail, I looked at a picture which sat on my dressing table. It was of me with my enemy Jack. Now you're probably wondering why I have a picture of me and my enemy together. I hate him but I also have a guilty crush on him. I sighed looking at the picture. He had pretty eyes. I looked away, put on my coat and walked towards my bedroom door.

"I must say, he certainly is good looking, kitten," a familiar voice sounded. I froze before I could leave the room. I knew that voice and I knew who it belonged to. I really didn't wanna turn around. But I guess you would too if you were in this situation.

I turned and there he was; The ghost tranny from my room years ago. My blood boiled over when I saw him looking at the picture of Jack and I.

"But I have seen many men who are better looking," he continued. He looked away from the picture and his eyes burned into my soul. Not literally obviously. But he gave me a creepy smile and all I could do was scream.

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted. The transvestite's smile dropped and his eyes widened. I just stared as I heard Mom and Dad run up the stairs. I moved away from the door in order to let them in. When they saw the tranny, their faces turned white and their eyes were wide unlike the tranny who found his smile again.

"Brad. Janet." He said as he smiled creepily.

"FRANK?" They exclaimed in unison.

I looked at them both with confusion. Did they know this guy? "Mom? Dad?"

They looked at me with guilty faces. All Dad could manage to mutter was, "Rocky…"

I just stared.

"Brad. Janet."

"FRANK?"

"Mom? Dad?"

"Rocky…"

"Brad. Janet."

"FRANK?"

"Mom? Dad?"

"Rocky…"

"Brad. Janet."

Before the nonsense continued I held up my hands to stop them, "OK, stop! Can someone explain to me what is going on?"

Mom and Dad just stared at me with guilty faces. I nudged my head at them demanding an answer.

"Rocky, honey," Mom started, "I think you should take the day off school. We have quite a lot to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: WOW! I haven't visited this story in years! Well maybe not years but sorry, we all have to exaggerate sometimes. Just like when you ask your Mom for McDonalds and she says no which leads you to whining being like "butttt Mooooooooom! I'm starviiiiiiing!" No you're not starving but the fact that you say that helps get you that McDonalds. And if it doesn't work, I dunno why you're parents are so mean! God, I am a horrible person. Seriously, Jesus is probably looking down on me being like 'yo why are you such a bitch all the time' and I'm like 'sorry Jesus. I just like to say things as they are' and then he says 'well, bitch! You need to stop all that bullshit and go out and have a social life.' Then I question what I've been doing all Summer, Just sitting in doors playing the Xbox 360 and going on my laptop and phone. For fuck sake, I've lost my flow cause my laptop died so it had to restart. Ah well, I can see that this Authors note went somewhere else… :'3**

**Chapter 3**

I took the day off school so Mom and Dad would fill me in on the whole situation. It turns out this ghost guy was an alien from the planet 'Transsexual' in the galaxy of 'Transylvania'. He let Mom and Dad stay in his mansion one night and gave them quite an awakening. It just sounded like some bizarre dream. The reason he was here was because his castle used to be in the exact same spot where my house is now.

"Why would you move to a house which you knew was once a mansion that haunts your dreams forever?" I asked. It was quite strange. Seriously.

Neither Mom or Dad answered. Instead the transvestite did, "Well, Rocky, Darling. They tasted blood and wanted more."

"I don't mean to be rude but," I started as I pointed at him, "Did I ask you to speak?"

"Ah! She has a little bit of bite in her!" the tranny's who's name I learned was Frank exclaimed, "kind of like you, Janet!"

Mom blushed and looked away with a mortified expression. Frank smirked at her shyness, "It seems that haven't told you everything, Rocky. Go one, Brad and Janet. Tell your daughter the biggest reveal!"

I looked at my parents with wide eyes. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good. Mom looked at the ground with an uneasy look. My Dad walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"He's right. We really didn't want to tell you this. But he had to ruin it." My Dad looked over at Frank who was posing proudly, "He created a man with golden blonde hair and tan skinned. And unfortunately, your Mother 'lay' with him."

I looked over at Mom. She looked ashamed and to be honest; I felt no sympathy, "Are you serious?"

"Oh, Brad, don't think you can just leave out the most important part," the ghost tranny smirked.

Dad rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. He looked at me again, and straight up said, "I'm not your Father."

I just blinked. Wow he just came right out with it. To be honest, I don't talk to him that much anyway but seriously. Why would he just blurt it out. I looked away to the ground. I tried not to cry.

"That's right, Rocky," Frank smiled triumphantly, "My creation was your Father."

"Was?" I questioned.

"He's dead, Rocky," Mom broke her silence.

"Plot twist," Frank smirked, "His name was also Rocky."

Now the past made sense. Mom meant I looked like him. But do I? I don't know. I've never seen him obviously.

"All of this is all so sudden…" I exclaimed. I sat down on the sofa.

"I know," Mom sat down beside me and rubbed my shoulders. I put my head in my hands, "We're sorry Rocky."

I lifted my head and looked at her, "sorry for lying to me all these years or sorry for being caught?"

Dad –or Brad as I should say from now on- pointed his finger at me, "Hey! Don't talk to her like that."

"Why? You're not my Dad," I glared at him.

"But she's your Mother," he replied sternly.

"Oh, so dominating, Brad!" Frank started, "Makes me wanna-"

"Not in front of my daughter, please!" Brad held up his hand to silence Frank. The Tranny then smiled innocently as he stayed silent.

"I hope you know," I started, "This has changed my whole life. I feel like I've been lied to all these years. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I feel like an idiot!"

"We're sorry, Rocky," Mom started, "We just didn't know how you would react. We didn't want to tell you when you were a child. It would've have literally stung you."

I looked at her for a few more seconds before standing up, "I need time to think. I'll be in my room if any of you need me."

"We'll make breakfast," Brad said as I walked out of the room.

When I got to my room I turned and shut the door. For a moment I leaned my head against the wood and sighed. Why was this happening?

"Like the wood?" A voice from behind startled me.

I quickly turned around and saw Frank sitting on my desk chair.

"OK when I said 'if any of you need me' I wasn't referring to you!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Rocky! Don't be such a bore!" He smirked.

"No! Get out!" I pointed to the door as I made my way to my bed and climbed in. I put the covers over my head so I was in a dark little sanctuary.

"Mind if I join you?" Frank's irritating voice sounded. I popped my head out from under my covers. Frank was skillfully crawling into my bed. Wait - - Can you even be skilful at crawling into beds? I'm sure that's illegal in some countries.

I pulled my knees to my chest to which my blanket followed. I looked like a deformed egg. "No – No – No. I don't think so! Get out of here!"

Frank looked irritated, "Ugh, you are just like your Father."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're stubborn."

My facial expression kinda looked like this: "T_T"

And his looked like this: ":3"

Douche…

I rolled my eyes and hid under my covers again.

"Oh, I don't see why you have to be so rebellious! Brad and Janet were so innocent and easy. But you're just a stubborn, playing-hard-to-get tease." I heard him say form under the covers.

"Even if I was easy I wouldn't in anyway do things with you, Count Albinola!" I smirked.

Now his face looked like this: " :O! "

And I just smiled at my non-funny yet offensive statement. " ¬w¬ "

"Well I may be pale. But you look like a tangerine!" He rebuked.

I pushed the covers back, sat up and got in his face, "Say it again. Go on! Try me!"

Frank smirked looking down to see my chest was in his face. I cringed. He looked back and said slowly, "Tangerine."

And with that, I punched him square in the face. He fell back off my bed holding his cheek. He groaned in pain. "I'm a ghost! How can you touch me?"

"I don't know! You're the ghost! Not me! Now get out of my room!" I lay back down and covered my head with the blankets. Then I heard nothing. I guess he left. Finally. I could get some sleep after all this- -

"ROCKY! BREAKFAST!"

_Oh, for fu- -_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: "Hello, friend, my old darkness…" I haven't visited this fanfic in forever! My life has been taken over by a band of singing musical automatons. Literally. Send help! **

The next morning I was rudely awakened. Not by my alarm clock. But by a worse source.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Who the fu- -

"WAKE UP, ROCKY DEAR!"

I groaned. To be honest the pots weren't that bad compared to his annoying voice. I pulled the covers over my head and groaned.

"ROCKY! We must go to school!" Frank crashed the pots together again.

"Leave me alone!" I tried to shout from under the covers. But I was too tired to raise my voice.

The loud clangs of the pots stopped. I sighed with relief.

_SWEEP!_

My covers were pulled from my bed. The cold breeze swept over my skin. Shivering I leaned up to see Frank smirking, his hands had the blanket.

"Frank! Give me the blanket!" I snapped.

"NO!" He huffed, "We have to go to school!"

"We? I think you mean me!"

"No! I'm coming too!"

Was he serious? "No. You're not! You are going to stay here with Brad and my Mom!"

He gave me a suggestive look, "Do you honestly think that's a good idea?"

I thought for a second. He was right. That was the worst idea.

"OK, you will stay here! And chill out in my room. Don't go anywhere near the others," I ordered him.

"Oh, Rocky. I could give you my word but how can you trust me?"

I glared daggers at him. I really hated how was making everything so complicated, "Just don't. For your sake."

"I'll obey," he scoffed. I breathed out with relief before he continued, "If you give me a kiss."

"What? No!" My cheeks were bright red. My blood was boiling over, "Stay in this room or I'll bring a Priest here to exorcise the house!"

"I'll seduce the Priest!" Frank winked.

I scoffed. I didn't want to deal with his shenanigans anymore. Why was he so annoying? I got up from the bed and picked out clothes from my wardrobe.

"I suppose you want me to leave so you can get dressed too?" Frank murmured raising his eyebrows.

"No! I'm going to shower!" And with that I left the room.

I started to remove my pajamas, sitting them in a pile for the laundry. I hung my towel up before turning the water on. I used my elbow to test how hot the water was.

"It works better if you use your pinky."

I shrieked spinning around to face the owner of the voice.

"Frank!"

"Hello love," he greeted me. Thankfully he wasn't looking at me. He was admiring himself in the mirror. Of course.

"Frank, get out! I'm nude!" I shouted wrapping my towel around me.

"You don't say," he replied sarcastically, "Honestly there's no need for the towel, Rocky. I saw what you have to hide."

"What?"

He was looking at me now, "Think Mommy and Daddy would like that tramp stamp you have?"

Crap! He saw my lower back tattoo. Busted.

"All I want is a kiss! And I won't breathe a word to them." Frank purred as he got closer to me. I was pressed up against the bathroom wall, his hands on either side of my head. His breath was hot on my neck as he moved face close to my ear, "How about it?"

I breathed in before quickly responding, "How about this?"

I swiftly kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain, collapsing against the other wall. Through his groans of pain he managed to choke out, "You're just like your Mother."

"I learned from the best!" I beamed leaving him in the bathroom to wallow in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****I'm sorry if this chapter sucks dick. In the original story, Rocky's friend was called Sandy but fuck it! I called her Jenna after my favourite YouTuber :3 Anyway enough small talk! Enjoy this chapter.**

"So, spill."

I leaned against the bathroom counter before sitting atop the surface and shuffling back against the wall. Jenna had sparked up a cigarette.

"Are you kidding me? Jen', you're gonna get caught!" My eyes averted to the bathroom door hoping no teachers or any member of staff would walk in.

"Don't be so paranoid. You know I always do this." Jenna breathed out a long trail of smoke, "So, tell me about the last few days."

"OK, it's really crazy so you may not believe me," I couldn't tell her the whole story. She may have been my best friend but there was no way she'd believe that an alien ghost was living in my house. I pulled my knees close to my chest before opening up, "So, this Doctor showed up to our house yesterday morning. Mom and Dad said he's an old friend and he's come to visit. But he's not normal. He's really strange. And he told me that Brad isn't really my Dad and my real Dad is dead." I paused as Jenna nearly choked on her cigarette, "And Mom and Dad clarified it. So Brad is Brad. Brad is not Dad. It's crazy. But get this. Mom and Brad have both slept with this Doctor."

"Yum, nothing like a good old threesome," Jenna joked.

"No. They both slept with him individually," I corrected her.

"Wow! Was it before or after they started dating?"

"After they got engaged actually," I examined my nails.

"Holy dick, that's crazy! I had no idea Brad went for the other team," Jenna stifled a laugh.

"I think it was a onetime thing."

"Oh I see. I had a 'onetime thing' too with Monica from math so I understand the feeling of curiosity."

"Yeah but the Doctor isn't really like other men."

"In what way? Has he got three penises?"

I laughed for a moment, "actually, he dresses like a woman."

Jenna raised her brows as she inhaled more of the cigarette.

"He is literally one of the strangest people I've ever met," I continued.

Jenna blew out the smoke before speaking, "Has he got a name?"

"Frank," I responded.

Jenna let out a laugh, "Oh my God, I was expecting a really girly name."

_'Well, excuse me! I think Frank is a perfectly fine name.'_

I jumped at the sound of Frank's voice. My eyes darted around the place yet he was nowhere to be seen. Jenna's eyes had widened as she observed my behaviour. "Rocky, are you OK?"

"Please tell me you heard that," I continued to look around frantically.

"Heard what?"

_'Yes, Rocky. What did you hear?'_

"That! You heard _that_ right?" My eyes were wide as I watched her carefully. Was she playing a joke on me?

"Hear what?"

"The voice! Frank's voice!"

"Rocky, I think this Doctor Frank is really getting to you."

I leaned forward, throwing my legs from the counter. I leaned towards Jenna, "Jen, I swear I heard him. I'm not going crazy here."

_'Or are you?'_

"No I'm not!"

_'Rocky, dear, talk to me in your head. You're scaring your poor friend.'_

Jenna inhaled her cigarette again, "Rocky, girl. You have gone through a lot since yesterday. I think everything is getting to you really badly. And I think you should ask your Mom and Dad to send the guy to a hotel or something. He's bringing down your sanity levels with his crazy nature and negativity."

_'What a charming young lady!' _Frank's voice continued to ring in my head.

I opened my mouth to respond to him, but that would just push the whole insanity thing further.

_'Can I just deal with you when I get home, Frank? This is all too much.'_

I heard Frank's laugh, _'No matter where you go; you'll still be crazy.'_

"I'm not crazy!" I spoke strongly through gritted teeth.

Jenna wrapped her free arm around me, "I know. I know you're not crazy. But no more jokes. I think the news about your Dad has really left you in shock. And by Dad I mean Brad. He may not be the real deal but he has been there for you through all these years. Realistically, you don't have a Dad. But you have a father figure. So that's a plus I suppose."

While she spoke her observation I could feel my eyes well up. I quickly looked down to hide the oncoming tears, "Thanks, Jenna."

"No problem, girl. You know if there's anything else you wanna talk about," she inhaled again, "I'm here for you."

* * *

"I told you to stay here," I threw my bag at Frank upon entering my bedroom.

"I did! Just ask Brad and Janet!" Frank threw the bag back. Luckily I caught it. I stifled back a laugh at the fact he threw like a girl.

"I'm not stupid. And I'm not insane. I could hear you talking." I threw the bag to the side, "You made me look like an idiot in front of my best friend."

"Best friend? I thought she was quite rude!" Frank brushed a hand over his leg, glancing away innocently.

"Why couldn't you just stay here?" I shook my head watching him with wide eyes.

"I did! I swear! The voice you heard was in your head. My being was here. I have the ability to hear your thoughts from here. It's a bit crazy." Frank explained, "I'm a special kind of ghost, darling."

I snorted at the story, "You think I'm gonna believe that?"

Frank kept his eyes on me for a while, along with that obnoxious grin that he found flattering. As if he realised I wasn't letting this go.

"Fine! I didn't stay here! I stayed for an hour and got bored of looking at this trashy poster!" Frank exclaimed pointing at my Queen poster, "I must add; why would you hang a picture of the most unattractive males to ever exist on your wall anyway? Look at the one with the mustache!"

Now he was judging me on my taste in men? I pointed me finger, silencing him, "Leave Freddie alone. I love him."

"Oh, darling, you'd never have a chance with him! I'd have a better chance of fucking him than you would," Frank smirked.

"Actually, no. He's dead," I stated looking away. Yes, the death of Freddie Mercury did slightly sting. It had only been 2 years since. God, I was a die hard fan girl.

"Well…so am I," I heard Frank comment.

I groaned aloud and abandoned him, leaving the room and slamming the door shut.


End file.
